Electronic locksets are well known. These types of locksets require electrical energy to operate. Existing electronic locksets typically use multiple batteries to power the electronics. The batteries drain over time and eventually need to be replaced. Prior to replacing the batteries, the lockset must be operated with mechanical keys, which can be inconvenient. Therefore, there exists a need for a device that could reduce the power consumption of the batteries.